Etymology
by Altra Palantir
Summary: The source of Percy's name can be traced to a certain headmaster.... but why? And why doth Minerva protest?


DISCLAMIER: I don't own any of this, hence I am broke.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my take on why the third Weasley shares a name with Albus Dumbledore. I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! She's gone into labor!" shouted a frantic Arthur Weasley, "I don't think there's time to get her to St. Mungo's! What are we going to do?" He pounded on the door of Dumbledore's room. Across the corridor, Minerva McGonagall flung the door open, and stared at him, in shock.  
  
"But she's a week early!"  
  
"Babies do that, Minerva my dear," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. She chose to ignore him.  
  
"Do stop pacing Arthur, it isn't as if this is your first child." she snapped, "Speaking of which, where are Bill and Charlie?"  
  
"I don't know, in their room, I'd suppose."  
  
"Splendid."  
  
"Professor, is there a doctor here tonight?" Arthur asked, wringing his hands.  
  
"Not to worry, Mr. Weasley," he said, eyes twinkling proudly, "I happen to hold such a degree."  
  
"That you got in 1879!" Minerva shrieked, "You can't possibly..."  
  
"Of course I can. I am disappointed in your lack of faith. Lead on, Arthur, I don't think we have time to waste."  
  
Minerva stood where she was, dumbfounded. She had seen Albus Dumbledore do many things, both strange and amazing, but deliver a baby? It was insane! Just when she thought it wasn't possible, he had gone even farther off his rocker.  
  
"Albus!" she called, chasing him down the hall in a most undignified manner. He ignored her.  
  
"You can't possibly be serious." she shouted through the now closed door. It opened slightly  
  
"Minerva. Do I hear you telling me you can do a better job?" he asked, sticking his head out through the cracked door.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then please wait out here calmly. Arthur is distracition enough." The door shut firmly.  
  
"Damn it all!" she shouted, crossing her arms and sinking to the floor. "You are completely insufferable!"  
  
"What's all the fuss?" Arabella Figg asked, yawning.  
  
"Molly Weasley has gone into labor, and Professor Dumbledore has decided to deliver the baby." she said, wearily.  
  
"Does he know how to do that?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest. Someone should probably stop him, but he won't listen to me, and I don't know who else to suggest." she sighed, "That poor child has to be delivered."  
  
"Why did it have to pick now of all times?"  
  
"I don't know. Will you do me a favor and check on the boys?" Arabella was about to reply, when they heard the wail of a very healthy newborn. "They will want to meet their new sibling soon."  
  
Dumbledore let Minerva in the room looking very pleased with himself. He gave her a look that said "I told you so." She tried not to scowl.  
  
"It's a boy!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Professor McGonagall," Molly smiled, "would you like to meet the baby?" He was a fussy little thing, with skin as red as the tiny tuft of hair on his head. After a moment, he yawned and fell asleep. Molly beamed at him. Minerva smiled.  
  
"Has he been named yet?"  
  
"No," Arthur sighed, "We had only been able to decide on a girl's name."  
  
"You can always just call him Baby Weasley." Dumbledore grinned. "Although that might not go over well when he starts Hogwarts."  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" Minerva scolded him, playfully. "Maybe he should take one of your names, you have enough."  
  
"Actually, that doesn't seem like a bad idea." Molly mused.  
  
"He does look like a bit of a Percival." Arthur added, They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Percy it is then." Molly said. If anything, Albus's ego grew. Minerva tried not to groan.  
  
"I think it's a very nice name." she managed to make herself say. She glared at Dumbledore, "It suits him." She managed to smile. Albus and the parents grinned like loons.  
  
Minerva McGonagall found Dumbledore to be completely insufferable for the next term and a half. 


End file.
